Infobox List (by "Generation")
Overview This is a list of every infobox themes that was created by TheWikiaEditMachine to be used on multiple wikias. This list is grouped into "generations" as he made most infobox themes in groups (note that some were made individually and the exact dates before Gen 3 are lost). Also note that infobox themes that have the words "Grey" or "Gray" in it were designed to work with both spellings "Gray" and "Grey". Generation 1 These Infobox Themes were originally designed for the Miner's Haven wikia and were released in April 2016 soon after development. Also not that the color names next to the tiers are alt names which can be typed in in the "theme" field to give the exact same result which was introduced in Generation 2 Shop Tiers * Original_Overlord_Device (supposed to align with the ultimate tier design in MH but ultimate isn't a frequently used tier so it was named Overlord Device0 * Common (Gray) * Uncommon (Green) * Rare (GreenTurquoise) * Super_Rare (DarkPurple) * Unique (Amber) * Epic (Orange) * Legendary (Red) * Mythic (Pink) * Divine (Purple) Alternative Tiers * Reborn (SkyBlue) * Black (original exotic theme, originally developed by Helper Rick then modified by TheWikiaEditMachine, the only infobox theme in this community to be created by someone other than TheWikiaEditMachine) * Vintage / Exotic (exact same theme EXCEPT exotic header colors are black while vintage header colors are BlueTurquoise) * BlueTurquoise (original Vintage Theme) * Premium (DarkAmber) * Refined (BrightPink) * Collectible (Amber) * Contraband (Blue) * Twitch (developed in late 2016) Generation 2 These infobox themes were created in September 2016 soon after the official release of Azure Mines. These infobox themes used fill colors that matched ores but some were replaced (never removed) with gradient infobox themes for ores that used gradients Gradient Infobox Themes Greneration 3 Generation 3 infoboxes are any infobox themes designed in December 2016. As TheWikiaEditMachine anticipated a winter event for Miner's Haven, he wanted to make seasonal infoboxes as listed below * NewYears (for items like Firework Pile) * Spring (items like The Beehive) * Birthday (for MH birthday items) * Summer (for items like Volcango) * Autumn * Halloween * BlackFriday (artifact items, kind of want to update it) * Winter These infoboxes were designed for the newly created Polyguns wikia from December 24th and 25th. These infobox themes were designed to match the colors used for shop items in-game which don't make Google Material Design colors * GreyBrown * GreyGreen * DarkYellow * ReddishBrown * SkyBlue * LightGreyGreen * MediumGray * MediumDarkPurple * LightTan Generation 4 These were infobox themes to developed on in February 2017 and due to poor time management these were developed from January to March 2017. Since January 2017 TheWikiaEditMachine had been wanting to make all the infobox have all the same features covered including shadows, title, header, and transparent image background colors, and line colors which he was able to get done my March 30th. Here are the replaced / removed infobox themes * Original_Overlord_Device theme was replaced with Volcano * old Bloxian, Vite, Nomad, and Axsuroth island themes (for Monster Islands) due to having too much similarity to existing infobox themes in the Infobox Styling file * old Katar theme renamed to Pesto Miner's Haven With the MH Ultimate Update, TheWikiaEditMachine wanted to make new infobox themes with background images featuring textures and MH items on them that represent respective tiers, here's the list of these infobox names: * MHCommon * MHUncommon * MHRare * MHSuper_Rare * MHUniquue * MHLegendary * MHMythic * MHDivine * MHReborn * MHVintage * MHExotic * MHPremium * MHRefined * MHContraband * MHSlipstream* * MHFusionReborn* *these tiers were added in the ultimate update, and the following infoboxes have been made in April 2017 * MLG * AprilFools Between this time and the end of June 2016, TWEM tweaked the following infobox themes: * MHReborn * MHContraband The theme Original_Overlord_Device has been removed due to its similarity to Volcano. The old Bloxian, Vite, Nomad, and Axsuroth island themes (for Monster Islands) have also been removed due to having too much similarity to existing infobox themes in the Infobox Styling file. Generation 5 Generation 5 infoboxes includes themes that have been after generation 4 and before Labor Day 2017, themes include: * SteampunkGold * SteampunkSilver Category:Mines Category:Obtainable though boxes. Category:Legendary Category:Food Category:Dropper